Ysa
Ysa is a veteran agent of Imperial Intelligence. A great deal of her career is classified, and the general information available about her is vague. What is known implies that after some sort of altercation with the terrorist group known as the Karuda, Agent Ysa went rogue. This status has not been updated in some time, but it is assumed that she remains a high-level Imperial security threat. In the Field Earliest records of Ysa's service in Imperial Intelligence appear in the year 2 BTC. Her efforts in the ongoing war were mostly counter-intelligence, with few notable combat exceptions. After the Sacking of Coruscant, she was promoted to Cipher, designation Seventeen. From here information on Ysa becomes sporadic and unreliable. It is known that Ysa still served Imperial Intelligence when the Treaty of Coruscant was broken and war resurfaced, due in part to her assassination of Jedi Master and Republic General Aldegg Crayn. The Jedi's padawan was found some time later in a drifting ship, alive but barely coherent. Her injuries and state of mind suggested that she had been interrogated mercilessly to the limits of her endurance, more than far enough for a veteran agent to find the information she needed. It was the padawan's description of Ysa that placed her there and named her responsible for the crime. Little else is known about Ysa's involvement in the conflict between the Empire and the Republic. There are many other assassinations and sabotages that are assumed to have been her handiwork, but no conclusive evidence exists to link her to them. Darth Golgatha and the Jedicide Conflict It was only after Ysa returned to Dromund Kaas from active duty in the field that her activities became more prominent. The Cipher came under the notice of Darth Golgatha during her investigations of a mysterious poison known as Jedicide, and he commandeered her assistance in discovering the truth. During an interrupted interrogation of a Republic soldier, Ysa narrowly escaped with her life -- and a datachip containing detailed information on the poison. It was this harrowing event that solidified the contact between Ysa and the Imperial family known as the Karuda. Information on the family is contradictory, with many suggesting that the Sith-based organization operates on little more than vigilante justice and encouraged terrorism. Some tamer records imply the Karuda to be not terrorists, but Imperial loyalists working tirelessly towards some obscure revolutionary goal. A Karuda by the name of Nemisis aided Ysa with an experimental technology and helped her to return to Golgatha with the information the Darth had requested. It's unknown exactly what happened, but after several months of contact with the Karuda, Ysa betrayed Darth Golgatha and fled Imperial space, a fugitive not only from the Sith but also from Imperial Intelligence. Rumors say there was an altercation at Intelligence HQ on Dromund Kaas, however, if any records exist of this incident they have not been found. Shortly after her flight, Ysa was classified as a Code Black security threat to the Empire. Current Imperial bounties still request that she be brought back alive. Ysa was found not too long afterwards on Korriban by an assassin droid named JX-R sent by Darth Golgatha. A fortunate turn of events revealed that the droid had as little desire to kill Ysa as she had to die, and the two of them planned a fake assassination to secure Ysa's safety. To solidify the ruse, Ysa allowed JX-R to amputate her remaining organic hand to present to Darth Golgatha as proof of the deed, as well as shoot a detailed video of the agent falling to the droid's rifle fire. The falsified assassination did not go over well with Darth Golgatha and ultimately resulted in JX-R's deactivation. It is believed this caused Ysa to abandon the Jedicide conflict altogether, as she was not seen again. The Discovery of Alessa and Ysa's Disappearance After fleeing Imperial Space, Ysa and those around her became increasingly aware that something was wrong. Thought at first to be an unfortunate side effect of the Rakatan nanites that allowed her to cybernetically heal almost any wound, it came to light that there was a second mind inhabiting Ysa's body. This consciousness called itself "Darth Alessa" and claimed the body as its own, although she was for a time satisfied to take the backseat to Ysa, supposedly due to disorientation from a lack of Force Sensitivity. This contentment did not last long, and Alessa's claims of ownership to the shared body became more and more a reality as she proved her ease of taking control with or without Ysa's approval. Eventually Ysa became a prisoner in her own body, trapped and relegated to a black portion of her own mind. The Karuda distanced themselves as Alessa took complete control of their asset, and in a daring move, the arrogant Darth went to their very worst enemy, Darth Golgatha, for aid in having the Force restored to her damaged body. Knowing that her time was short, Ysa wrested control away from Alessa and in a desperate move, returned to Imperial Space in hopes of turning herself in to Intelligence. She was instead captured by agents of Golgatha. It is thought that she escaped on her own, however, the consciousness known as Ysa was gone when Alessa awoke. She has not been seen since. Trivia * Ysa employed a fighting style using dual blades, the longer blade in her dominant left hand, complemented by a vibroblade in her right. Category:Characters Category:Empire